Granting a Wish
is the forty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Reiko finally learned the truth about Mirror World, as well as Shinji Kido's identity as a Rider in this episode. It also marks the final appearance of main titular Rider itself and Yui Kanzaki. Synopsis *Yui fades away. Shiro tells Ren & Shinji that there is still time to save Yui and to continue fighting *Shinji tells both Reiko and the Chief about being a Kamen Rider *Kitaoka begins to succumb to his illness *The Raydragoons enter the normal world and start attacking people. *After being stabbed in the back by a Raydragoon, Shinji dies at Ren's side. Plot Reiko realizes that Shinji Kido is Kamen Rider Ryuki at the beginning of the episode, while Shinji and Ren are charging at Kamen Rider Odin, using their respective Final Vents in Survive Form. However, Odin swiftly jumps over their motorcycles and counterattacks with a barrage of gold feathers, knocking the two Riders out of their Survive Forms. At the Kanzaki household, Yui sits in front of a mirror, recounting her past life as she freaks out. Yui's scream distracts Kamen Rider Odin long enough for Ryuki to hold him in place. Odin is finished off by Knight's normal Final Vent immediately after. Ren and Shinji later rushes to Yui's place, only to find out that Yui has broken the only mirror in that room due to her burst of panic. Yui falls down as Shinji and Ren comes to her aid. It is here that the audience is informed of the true story behind Yui's life: That she has already died as a child, and her Mirror World self offers to give its own life for her. However, Yui can only live until her 20th birthday before her borrowed time runs out. As the Mirror self merges with the true self, the Kanzaki household starts to burn, leaving it in the state of what it is today. Shiro Kanzaki appears, confirming that he and Yui were the "creators" of the Mirror World and the Mirror Monsters. Shiro encourages her sister to live on as before, but Yui continues to resist as her body starts to fade away slowly. Before vanishing completely, Yui states that she wants, instead of a world full of monsters, a world for Shiro and her only, where everyone is happy. Seeing that her sister is gone, Shiro falls down, but quickly gets up and orders Shinji and Ren to fight, because there are two more days until Yui's 20th birthday. Shinji angrily retorts, saying that Shiro is selfish and never understands Yui's feelings: She would never want people to end up killing one another for her sake. Shiro still urges them to fight. Ren comments that no matter what happens, the Rider War must be finished as the two return to the real world. Shinji returns only to find Reiko waiting for him. Reiko questions about Shinji's status as a Kamen Rider. Elsewhere, on a lake, a horde of Raydragoons appear... The next day, Daisuke Okubo finds out about Shinji's Kamen Rider identity, the Mirror World and the Rider War. Daisuke wonders what exactly is a "Kamen Rider". In his house, Kitaoka realizes that his life, while short, has been definitely a good one. His terminal disease is reaching its final stage, and he states he does not wish to fight anymore. Kitaoka decides to celebrate his quitting the Rider War by inviting Reiko out for a meal. As he picks up the phone, however, his hand shakes, making him drop it on the table. Kitaoka now knows that he is about to die soon... Back at the ORE Journal office, Daisuke is still questioning Shinji on the issue of being a "Kamen Rider". He later comforts Shinji, saying that he has already done more than enough, and that it is alright if he does not find his personal reason to fight in the Rider War. Daisuke advises his co-worker to follow his heart: What he truly believes in, deep down. Reiko is back from outside in time to receive a call from Kitaoka inviting her for lunch. Reiko attempts to refuse at first, but Nanako and Megumi talks her into agreeing. It is also the moment Shinji realizes Kitaoka's condition and the reason why Kitaoka fights as a Kamen Rider. Elsewhere, the police reports they have found Takeshi Asakura as he hides in a warehouse. Also , they are ready to rush in the following morning, and will be willing to shoot down Asakura if he resists. It is finally Yui's 20th birthday. As the Rider Warn reaches its climax, hordes of Raydragoons emerge from the earlier lake and begins to invade and attack the real world. Shinji arrives and helps the attacked citizens. He finds a scared little girl and shields her from a Raydragoon's attack, being stabbed in the back while doing so. Shinji coughs up blood and musters his strength to transform into Kamen Rider Ryuki. Joining Kamen Rider Knight in battle, he uses his Final Vent to destroy a group of monsters. Ryuki then collapses from his earlier stab wound as Knight comes and defends him, asking him whether he is alright. Shinji gets back up, claiming to Ren that he is only "resting a while". The two Riders assume their Survive Forms and manage to destroy all the Raydragoons at the time. Seeing the little girl he has just saved earlier is safe and sound with her mother, Shinji's bloody mouth smiles satisfyingly as he says he has finally found his wish, his reason to fight as a Kamen Rider. However, he regrets having found it "too late"... Ren comes to Shinji's aid as the latter collapses next to a wrecked car. Here, Shinji states his wish to his friend: He wants to close the Mirror World and stops all the fighting. Shinji knows that his wish is a selfish one, but he still maintains that as a Rider, he has finally found a reason to fight at the very last minute. Ren, sobbing, tells Shinji to live and make his wish come true, because if he dies, nothing will be accomplished. Holding Ren's hand, Shinji says to him to do whatever it takes "to survive". Ren responds that he should be the one saying that. Ren pleads Shinji not to die, but to no avail. Shinji is happy that Ren has finally accepted his friendship, even in the last moments, as he succumbs to his wounds and dies in Ren's arms. With his only friend gone, Ren decides to face Odin one last time and fight the final battle... At the warehouse, police snipers are present, ready to bring Asakura to justice once and for all... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Yui Kanzaki(Child): *Shiro Kanzaki(Child): *Girl: * : , Advent Cards *'Cards used' **Ryuki: ***Sword Vent, Final Vent, Survive Rekka, **Knight: ***Final Vent, Survive Shippu *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Drag Saber, Dragon Rider Kick, Drag-Visor Zwei, Dragon Firestorm **Knight: ***Hishouzan, Dark Visor-Zwei, Shippudan *'Advent Card appeared before episode's preview:' **Blank card from episode Ouja's Secret Errors to be added Notes *'Viewership': 7.7% *Excluding the early Showa Riders being rebuilt as cyborgs, this is the first time where the main rider of a series dies before the end. **Shinji is the third person after Tezuka and Tojo to die outside the Mirror World, and the seventh person to die from the Rider Battle since the first episode. *Shiro tells Ren that it's time to fight Odin, even though it's contradictory to what Odin said earlier in the series as Asakura and Kitaoka are still alive. *The coat Shinji wears is the same one from the first two episodes of Ryuki. *Final in-series appearance of Dragreder. *This episode marks the last time Ryuki and Knight use their Rider Kick finishers. *Ryuki's battle with Odin is seen in Kamen Rider: Battride War. *This episode aired alongside Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger episode 47, Scroll 47: Seal and Space Unification. Comparisons with Episode Final *In the series, it's revealed that Shiro accepted the mirror version of Yui's offer to revive her real-world counterpart; in the movie, it's Yui who accepts her mirrored version's offer for extended life (with Shiro not around). *In this episode, after realizing that Yui was already dead, her body shattered and soon fades away. In the movie, instead of fading away, Yui died in front of her brother as her time has just reached its limit. Realizing that Yui is already gone, Shiro forces Shinji and Ren to continue fighting so Yui can be saved, while the movie depicts Shiro screaming at his failure to save his sister's life and fading away in the process. *After Kitaoka decides to retire from being a Rider, he asks Reiko out to lunch. In this episode, we can see Kitaoka's hands start to shake, indicating that his illnesses is finally reaching its final stage. But in the movie, we can see Kitaoka coughing up blood as the result of the illnesses he suffered. Kitaoka finally died 2 episodes later in this series, but he survives in the movie (or it's not seen/alluded to). ** Unlike the movie version, Kitaoka wants to settle things with Asakura one last time, only to be replaced by Goro. In the movie version, Asakura was killed by Femme during his battle in the Mirror World. * Both Ryuki and Knight are seen fighting against Raydragoons on the ground of the city. In the movie version, right before the end credits, both Ryuki and Knight battle a bunch of Raydragoons and Hydragoons in the air, also in the city. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 12 features episodes 46-50. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 3 features episodes 35-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki See also References Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Rider Death Episode